Currently, three-dimensional (3D) display has become a main stream in the display field. Among traditional autostereoscopic display technologies, usually a liquid crystal grating is used to switch a display device between a two-dimensional (2D) display mode and a 3D display mode. During the display mode switching, it is required in the existing technologies to continuously apply a specific electric signal so as to change the display mode. When this electric signal disappears, the corresponding display mode cannot be maintained any more. In other words, in order to maintain the display mode, it is usually required in the related art to continuously apply the specific electric signal, which results in large power consumption for the display device.
Obviously, the traditional display mode switching technology cannot meet the environment-friendly requirements due to its large power consumption, so there is an urgent need to find a new display device so as to reduce its power consumption.